Mobile devices, such as smartphones, now allow users to perform a variety of tasks that traditionally required different types of devices. For example, a user may be able to use different client applications executable at the same mobile device to browse online content, play audio files, capture digital images, view directions for navigating between different locations or points of interest, and exchange messages between other users or computing devices via a mobile communication network. A user may also download and install various third-party client applications at the user's mobile device for receiving messages, viewing information, and viewing content related to general topics of interest. An application developer or affiliated service provider may use such a client application to provide different services to the user. Such services may include messaging services through which users may correspond with themselves or each other through messages. Other messaging services may include subscription services in order to receive, for example, real-time message notifications or breaking news alerts at the user's mobile device. The message notifications or alerts that are sent (or “pushed”) by a service provider for a particular client application may be displayed within a general notifications window via a user interface of the operating system at the user's mobile device, even though the client application may be closed or not be actively executing at the mobile device when such notifications are received.
Conventional solutions for delivering messages to a user's mobile device typically do not take into account the current location of the mobile device or the current time. Hence, the messages to the user's mobile device usually are delivered immediately when sent without regard to a particular time and/or to the user's current geographic location. Moreover, conventional solutions may not provide a way to deliver messages that are relevant to the user's current location at an appropriate time.